The therapeutic qualities of hyaluronic acid to aid wound healing have been previously reported by E. A. Balasz and D. A. Gibbs in "The Rheological Properties and Biological Function of Hyaluronic Acid", Academic Press (New York), 1970. Ultrapure hyaluronic acid and the use thereof is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,973 to E. A. Balazs. Furthermore, it has been shown that sulfated mucopolysaccharides have a greater deturgescence effect on the cornea and that viable corneal stroma incorporate sulphur from a bath containing sulfate. See M. E. Langham, "Macromolecular Organization Of A Connective Tissue", Johns Hopkins Press, 1968; J. A. Capella, H. F. Edelhauser, D. L. Van Horn, "Corneal Preservation", Charles C. Thomas Publisher, 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,616 of Zensaku Yosizawa concerns N,O-sulfated neutral-mucopolysaccharides.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,100 of Lathan A. Crandall relates to chondroitin compounds and their preparation. Crandall discloses that chondroitin is suitable for the treatment of such diseases as migraine, urticarial eruptions, peptic ulcers, multiple sclerosis, allergies and hepatic cirrhosis.
It is known that chondroitin sulfates are effective in preventing the development and evolution of some types of complicated lesions in atherosclerosis. Also the chondroitin sulfates exhibit a marked increase during reparative processes which ensue after various injuries.